


Taken

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	Taken

Taken  
By Paula C.  
Sentinel  
Pairing: Jim/Blair  
FRT  
For the Jungle Jim _ Virgin Blair yg that was reinstated.

 

Blair tried to pull away but he was restrained. The last few days had a nightmare.

He had been studying a village with two other students when they came under attack. He was the only one that taken from the village alive. The village had been massacred.

The warriors had stripped him naked and tied him with rough hemp so he could barely walk.

It had been a three day hike and most of that was been carried by the warriors on a pole. He had received little water or food and the heat and bug bites had been unbearable.

When the warriors entered their village, all had come out to see what they had returned with. The warriors had the heads of the chief and superior warrior to offer to their own chief. Then they had offered him to the chief. He has manhandled to kneel before the large man.

The Chief called out and the village moved to let another man, a white man proceed to the front.

Blair was tired, and his brain did not comprehend what language they spoke. A discussion was taking place and all he could figure was it was about him.

The tall white man walked around him then stopped to lift his chin to look at him in the face.

"Where are you from?" the man asked.

"The States," Blair croaked out. "Washington State, Rainer University. They killed two of my students." Blair said quickly.

Jim looked at the warriors and questioned them on this. Four warriors came forward.

Blair heard the Chief make an announcement and saw the men taken away by the others.

Jim returned to look at him. "You are the one," he announced. He looked at the Chief and told him such in their language.

A cheer went up in the crowd.

The Chief gave another order and Blair was taken by two others away from the gathering.

"What? Wait? What's going on? Please?" Blair screamed with what energy he had left.

Now later at night Blair was lying on a stone tablet, arms outstretched over his head, tied together and to the stone slab. He had been blindfolded after being placed on the table.

Laying there he thought back over the past days, reliving the horror and uncertainty of what he had lived through.

He heard someone come into the room, their steps echoing off the walls. Hands reached for him, several hands were reaching for him. A hand was rubbing something on his chest while another hand was pulling on his penis. He felt his penis bound like a cock ring, while another finger was feeling at his anus.

He had little strength to fight them. He resigned himself to what was being done to him. He was being prepared. Prepared for what he had no idea.

Soon he was covered from chest to toe in something and he had his anus full of something. A cool wind came into the room, giving his chills.

After some time Blair felt another presence in the room. He felt them walk around the table, looking at him.

The blindfold was removed.

Blair found himself staring up at the white warrior.

"I am Jim."

Jim slowly touched the side of Blair's face. "Blair," he said quietly.

"I have seen your face before. Visions. You are the one to complete me."

Blair tried to like his lips but they were dry. Jim reached around and returned with a vessel. He raised Blair's head and let him drink some of the flavored water.

Jim sat beside him on the table. "The warriors had been sent to get you. I'm sorry for your friends. Those who did it have been dealt with."

"But the village?" Blair asked.

"That is between the Chiefs," Jim answered. He stood and removed his breeches. Jim outstretched his arms and started a chant in the foreign tongue.

Blair watched as Jim went through the ritual then stood before him at the base of the table.

"You have been in my visions for over three moon cycles. I have lived among these people for fourteen cycles. Today you are offered to me, to make the prophecy true."

Jim moved to kneel on the table between Blair's legs. "I am the Sentinel of the village. I hear, see, taste, feel and smell far better than anyone in the village. I am in need of an anchor. I've gone on vision quests and was led to a man with long auburn hair with a mouth to die for, whose spirit will rise to meet the challenge."

Blair looked at him. A Sentinel, he had a full fledged Sentinel in front of him. His dreams work was embodied before him. "I've read about you."

"Then you know more than they do," Jim announced. "Will you submit?"

Blair nodded, "Yes."

Jim took time to unlash his legs, and then moved forward so he was before Blair, moving his legs to lie on his shoulders. He swiftly entered Blair, making his scream with the entrance of the large penis.

Jim was in fully, he stayed still, allowing himself to feel the tightness that surrounded his cock.

Blair was breathing hard, trying to come to terms with the intrusion.

Jim started to move his hips after Blair had settled down. Blair closed his eyes as he felt the in and outs of the large cock that was filling him. Soon he opened his eyes to watch Jim as he was taking him.

Jim's eyes bore down into him as he moved giving Blair a shock. Blair moaned as his body reacted to the stimulation. Jim kept rubbing it now. Blair pulled at his bonds and cried out when he couldn't move.

Blair felt a hand on his bound cock. Jim stroked the rigid member as he continued to pump Blair's ass. Blair was moving down on the cock and up into the hand. He needed it, wanted it.

"Please!" he moaned.

But Jim continued his regular tempo for a few more minutes then gave into his need. He moved to have Blair's legs around his waist and started to move faster in Blair.

Jim moved up to look into Blair's eyes and lowered to kiss those lips that haunted him.

Blair sucked the tongue that came to him. Jim pulled away then nuzzled his neck, kissing it then when he felt himself ready, bit into the shoulder as he came in Blair.

Jim continued to pump. He may have come but he was still hard. He continued to rock inside Blair's body.

Blair was stuck on the edge. He moaned and groaned as Jim continued to ram him.

"Goddess," Blair moaned. "I submit, please let me come." He called out into the room. Jim moved faster once more and soon Blair came over himself as Jim filled him one more.

** **  
Blair stood beside Jim as they looked over the valley. Three moon cycles had gone by. Each day their explored their bond, connection, homing the skills of the lost Sentinel.


End file.
